


Morning Moments(IronStrange)

by ILikeSmut69Jr, TheFluffyAngstMaster (ILikeSmut69Jr)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Fluff and Angst, Hey this is kinda gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this at midnight and finished at 3am, Im tired, IronStrange, M/M, Post-Infinity War, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stephen is a great boy, Support, Thanos can rot m8, This is shorter than me and im fucking short, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wow tags, end me, fuck thanos, its not that good, this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILikeSmut69Jr/pseuds/ILikeSmut69Jr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILikeSmut69Jr/pseuds/TheFluffyAngstMaster
Summary: Tony is having a panic attack post-infinity warOrStephen is a great guy and this is soft





	Morning Moments(IronStrange)

It was true that Tony wasn't good at forgetting, wasn't good at forgiving himself. Even though Thanos was long gone, that purple-faced freak still haunted his dreams. What he did to the people he loved still clapped like thunder in his head and it begged the question; when would he forget? 

Everything was so clear, as if it had only happened days ago. Peter, falling into his arms. Peter, crying and begging. Peter, disappearing into the musky background of Titan and there was nothing Tony could do.   
Sometimes and he would lie awake at night and wonder whether everything that happened really did traumatize Peter, Stephen and everyone else who was affected. Were they all just lying? 

In his dreams he felt their anger, witnessed their pain. He could hear their screams of agony and confusion. Why didn't Tony help them? Why did he stand there and just watch? Even though he knew he couldn't have, he felt like he should've. Tony should've done more because he was fucking IronMan. A self-made superhero. Sure, he wasn't Captain America but he was something. 

Something. That something wasn't good enough, and he had to live with that. It didn't matter that Stephen would hold him tightly every so often and whisper into his hear, tell him that what happened wasn't his fault and he couldn't have helped it. Yeah, it was a highlight but how many times would it take until Tony could believe it? Too many. By then, Strange would probably grow sick of Tony's insecurities and leave. Just like Pepper did. Stephen-he wasn't like Pepper, he wouldn't just throw Tony away like that, right? He promised...he promised he'd always be there, until the end of time. 

He promised. What if he broke that promise? He could, he might. Tony would be alone again. Alone with his own pain and misfortune. He'd probably die. That was when he felt his chest clench inwards and his mouth widened to grasp the air his body was denying him. The tears were filling his vision with a warped image of everything around him. Beside him lay Stephen and Tony recalled being told specifically by his fiancé to wake him up or call him if he felt a panic attack coming on. 

Tony didn't want to bother him, which is why he was stumbling towards their en suite at god knows what time in the morning. The door screeched as he closed it, and Tony winced at the sound. Not relaxing. His fumbling hands reached towards the basin, turning on the cold water and splashing it onto his blotched face but the thoughts wouldn't go away. They were so frantic and Tony couldn't get them to shutup. His brain whirred like broken clockwork, ticking and tocking at precisely the wrong moments. Was he crazy? He goddamn felt crazy. Droplets of water cascaded down his face like rivers, staining the white bed shirt he had slightly grey. 

Tony's mouth felt dry and he was finding it hard to stay upright. Each second was more gruelling than the last until he finally gave up and collapsed to the floor with a painfully loud thud, one sure to wake Stephen. The marble base of the basin cooled his skin. Everytime he tried to calm down or think of a technique his throat made an obscure choking sound, probably mirroring his lack of oxygen. At this rate he was going to pass out. 

A light knock at the door interrupted Tony's thoughts. He hoped it was Stephen.   
"Tony, I'm coming in. Is that okay?" Stephens voice was surprisingly soft when you compared it to his loud obnoxious tone, but it was nice.   
The reply came out as a sound that resembled something painstakingly similar to that of a 'yes' but neither parties could be quite sure, not even Tony who was making the response. Strange padded in through the door, crouching down towards Tony and scarred hands gently caressing familiar lines through the smaller mans hair.   
"It's okay darling, I'm here. I'm not going away." Stephen repeated this just a few more times for reassurance. He'd spent enough time with his lover, he knew what to do. The scientist merely nodded in reply, breath still hitching every so often and at some points it appeared Tony was forgetting how to breathe.   
"Follow me, breathe in four...and out four...in four...and out four." At this point, Strange had experimented enough to understand that four was a bit of a lucky number for Tony and it seemed to work when calming him down. Tony seemed to be breathing at a slightly less worrying pace and his hand had begun to grip Stephens, a sign that he was acknowledging his surroundings. 

"You're doing great darling. Try to remember our facts." Stephen smiled at Tony, he was proud.  
"M-my name is Tony Stark. I'm the g-genius who invented the...umm...IronMan suit. I've defeated...aliens and gods aswell as Thanos. E-everyone I love is safe. W-what happened wasn't my fault." Admittedly, Tony's voice was shaky but it was an improvement, some days the billionaire couldn't even remember his own name. 

It took a few more exercises before Tony was fully calm, but Stephen took a little pride in what we could do. Tony was leaning against his fiancé's chest, hands intertwined.   
"I love you Stephen Strange. " was his first proclamation of the night, it was a bold one too.   
"I love you too, Tony Stark."


End file.
